Of the Sky and of the Ground
by GalaxytheNightwing123
Summary: A long time ago, cats were special. But now, the powers are gone. When a prophecy about them apears urgently, who's to stop the evil. Sucky summary. Its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Plz send cats. The narrator is also someone special, shoutout to whoever guesses it right first.**

 **Name**

 **Clan**

 **Rank**

 **personality**

 **Colors**

 **Family**

 **Backstory (Optional)**

A long time ago, even before the original clans came, there were two clans. That of sky, the winged cats, and that of ground, the regular cats. The ground cats sometimes were born with powers, like plant growth or water powers. They made up Earthclan. The winged cats lived in large, tall trees high up. They never had powers unless it was a half-clan, which back then were fine. They made up Wingclan.

A long time later. After Thunderclan and the others, 6 clans emerged from the dust that a huge storm left behind. The clans were Iceclan, Leafclan, Nightclan, Cloudclan, Lightningclan and Softclan. Iceclan was made up of harsh, powerful warriors. That is were half our story begins. Leafclan were Hostile, they say they are the strongest but, they have never won a battle. Nightclan was mysterious, that is were the rest of our story begins. Cloudclan were swift, smart warriors. But easily distracted. Lightningclan was brave and smart. Finally, we have Softclan. Their name isnt really Softclan, its just they are all softies so they are called Softclan.

One day, in the cold territory of Iceclan, 3 kits were born. 1 White with a yellow-ish underbelly, one orange with white stripes and the biggest kitten, but youngest, a grey and white one.

"They're beautiful." Whispered a white she-cat with green, caring eyes. "To bad your father isnt here..." She said sadly.

The white one, she named Snowkit, the Orange, Pumpkinkit and then Hollowkit. The she-cat smiled.

"They're wonderful, Glacierheart!" the medicine cat walked in, smiling. "You'll make a wonderful mother."

Deep in the rocky caves of Nightclan, a she-cat gave birth to a silver kitten with black, odd wings. The old cat gasped, recalling the ancient stories about how very rarely, Wingclan and Earthclan's powers could be passed down. Usually, they were killed and the mother and father, banished. She quickly layed gently on the wings and licked the kit clean. She then made a deal with the medicine cat, as there had been a prophecy.

Unfortunatly, I can tell no more about this story, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Thanks for the cat! You said Riverclan or Thunder so I will just put Snowkit in Iceclan. Also, I will change Hollowkits big sisters name to Berrykit cause her name was Snowkit.**

* * *

3 moons Later 00 Iceclan 00 Hollowits POV 00

So, today so far has been great, there has been 2 new apprentices, Pearlpaw and Darkpaw. Darkpaw, I dont think he likes me that much. But then again, he doesnt like anycat. Pearlpaw is sometimes mean, she is very bossy though. Right now, I was happily watching the sunset. I heard small pawsteps behind me, and I turned around to see my brother, Pumpkinkit coming up.

"Hey." He whispered. "Your not as boring as Berrykit, you wanna sneak out?" I got excited as I had never been outside camp. Pumpkinkit only played with Berrykit because he was different. He had red eyes and most other cats thought he was evil. I think hes a really great cat personally.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Shhhhhhh!" He said. "Keep it down Hollowkit!" I gave him a nervous grin and followed him.

We trudged through the cold snow. Sometimes we would trip. "Hey Hollowkit. You wanna try to get out of this snow under that tree?" He pointed with his tail to a tree. I shrugged, meaning "Sure". We made our way to the tree and sat down. "SO what do you think of the world outside camp?" He asked.

I looked around, seeing the glittering snow, the endless world, birds flying around. "Its amazing..." I murmured. He grinned and I smiled back. I could have sworn I saw something big moving.

"D-do you hear t-that?" Pumpkinkit whispered worriedly to me. I listened. There were unfamiliar voices heading towards camp. We crouched down and looked around. We saw enough cats for a battle. I gulped. Why, why is this happening.

"We have to get to camp, fast." I whispered. We both ran as fast as we could to camp and ran right through the entrance.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" We both shouted. Cats stared at us like we were crazy. Only a seemed to take it seriously.

"Whats going on here?" The cats we saw walked through the entrance. A few cats stared at us and started to laugh a bit.

"But, they were gonna attack us." Pumpkinkit said.

The leader walked up to us. "First. Those cats were on a mission to attack Leafclan. They are stealing our prey. Second, what were you doing outside of camp?"

"It was my idea sir. Punish me instead." Pumpkinkit stepped forward. I felt a liiiittllee guilty for not taking the blame.

Later, I walked into our nest, cuddling with mom and my siblings. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

Strange Narrator -

So, it ended up a peaceful night. Of course, Iceclan beat Leafclan. Next, I will tell the story with Nightclan and you will have to wait to find out what happens...

 **Name**

 **Clan**

 **Rank**

 **Personality**

 **Colors**

 **Family**

 **Backstory (Optional)**

 **FIRST TO GUESS THE NARRATOR GETS COOKIES AND A SHOUTOUT Its not an OC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for not posting. On vacation. Plz send cats though.**

So, my name is Moonkit. Mom raised me just outside Nightclan territory. I was born with Silver fur and black wings. I was always told storys about the ancient clans and I was entertained off of that. I am growing older though and mom is gonna teach me to hunt.

"Alright Moonkit. Keep your wings as close to your body as you can and stay low to the ground. Dont keep your tail to low or high. Yes, like that. Now pounce! Yes! Puurrrfect!" My mother instructed. I smiled as all my training had payed off.

"Can I go hunting now?" I begged.

"Of course. Stay away from clan territory though. I leaped with joy and snuck off. I croucked down on some stone and snuck up on a small mouse. _My first kill!_ I thought. I pounced, biting down on its neck and killing it instantly. I picked up the mouse and ran noisily right to my mum.

"MOM MOM! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" I shouted excitedly.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" She whispered. "Thats great honey! Look, I have clan duty's. Your gonna have to eat that your self. Tonight is the gathering."

"Awwwww." Great. My first kill and I cant even share it with my mum. I turned around and stalked into our den. Our den is under a log too so we often get bugs trying to steal our food. I dropped the mouse on a small stone and lied down. Maybe I should find a new place alone. I winced as a drop of random water landed n my head. Mom taught me to avoid clan cats and fight. I could use that to survive.

Later that day, I had finished eating it and was sitting at the mouth of the cave. I was waiting till later to leave because I could tell there was going to be fog rolling in. It would be dark then, perfect for when I leave because my silver fur will blend in and my wings in the dark. Oh, and I cant fly. I can glide though. Thats it! I was getting bored so I got up, and started leaving.

I had been walking for about an hour, I was getting thirsty and I hadnt found any good water for awhile. Mom always brought back moss water for me. Ugh! I stopped. What was that? I looked around and gulped, fear taking over me.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." I pricked my ears and took a step back. "Grrrrrrrr..." Thats it. Im outta here. I turned tail and ran. I heard something chasing me. It was gaining. I rolled to the side just as it pounced.

"Gah!" I yelped as another fox pounced on me. I was prepared for him to bite. But then...


End file.
